


When Oops Met Hi

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first things Harry and Louis ever said to each other in the bathrooms at the X Factor auditions were ‘Oops’ and ‘Hi’. Those words become very important to them, and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Oops Met Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's almost 6am and I need to sleep. I need to sleep so badly. But I got this idea in my head and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I wrote it. It's basically just my headcanon as to why Harry and Louis have those tattoos. Okay. Sleeping now. Love you all!

Harry jogged to the toilets, knowing that his audition would be coming up any second, and really not wanting to end up having to take a wee while he was singing for the judges. He moved swiftly down the long hallway, turning the corner quickly and nearly falling over in his haste to get to his destination. Even worse than singing while he needed to take a wee would be missing his turn altogether because he was in the toilets.

He swung the door open, running inside, and crashing into a body that had apparently been in front of him, though he had failed to notice.

"Oops." He said, louder than he probably needed to, while the boy in front of him who he'd just run into so hard he'd rebounded back a few feet let out a breathless, "Hi."

"Um." Harry said, not really knowing what to say next. What did you say to someone you just met in the toilets?

"Here for X Factor auditions, I see." The other lad said, and Harry smiled, because at least this guy was as awkward as he was. Of course he was there for X Factor auditions.

"Yep. I'm up in a few minutes, I think, and I've really gotta wee..." Harry said, hoping the stranger would take the hint that it was time for their conversation to end.

"I think I'm up not long after you then." The other boy said. "I'm Louis."

It wasn't until the boy introduced himself that Harry really took a moment to look over the boy in front of him, his eyes sweeping from his head to his toes quickly, not wanting to seem as if he was gawking. He had caramel colored hair that was swept across his forehead, nearly covering a pair of beautiful blue eyes that shone like stars, and Harry thought that he could do with a bit of a haircut, or at least a new style to get it out of his face. He was a bit short, Harry thought, with a very slight build. Harry found himself instantly attracted to the boy, now that he'd given himself time to take in his appearance, and the way he was looking at him like meeting him was the most important thing to happen to him so far that day.

"Harry." He introduced himself. "Um...I've gotta take a wee now, really."

He awkwardly walked past Louis to the urinals, and a few seconds later the other boy was standing at the urinal next to his. Harry had to try very hard to keep his eyes forward, and not to look at the boy next to him. It wasn't that Harry wanted to look at his dick, necessarily. He just wanted to look at him. But looking at a boy you'd just met in the toilets while they were taking a piss wasn't really something he figured most people would think highly of, so he refrained.

When he had finished his business, he quickly washed his hands, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Louis did the same. They hadn't talked to each other for a few moments, but Harry thought it would be rude to walk away without some sort of words of parting. Plus he just really wanted to hear Louis' voice again. It had a calming affect on him, which he'd need before he stepped out onto the stage.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna go get ready." Harry said, pointing to the door.

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, of course. Break a leg, Harry. It was really nice meeting you. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Same goes for you." Harry said. "On both accounts."

He couldn't help hoping that both he and Louis got through.

They did, in fact. Both making it to Bootcamp, and then being told they were cut, before they were brought back onto the stage, along with three other boys, and told they'd be put into a group. Louis had jumped into Harry's arms at the news, and Harry had held him up, never wanting to let go.

They'd bonded quickly and easily. All of the boys had. But there was something special between Harry and Louis.

It wasn't long until they had started a relationship. They didn't announce it, but they weren't really keeping it a secret, either, not altering their every day behavior much during their video diaries. A lot of people had assumed they were dating, and they never confirmed nor denied it. Just sort of let people think what they wanted to think.

X Factor ended, and they hadn't won. They'd come in third, though, which they all knew they should be happy about, but they weren't. However, it wasn't long before they were signed anyway. To Modest! management.

Once they were signed at Modest! they were told that they had to keep their relationship very much on the down low, being as platonic as possible in public.

Neither boy was very happy about it, but what could they do, really?

000

One night, Harry and Louis were lying in bed together in their flat, and Louis was just drifting off when Harry whispered, "Do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?" He must have been reminiscing, because he had a far off look in his eye.

"Of course I do." Louis smiled. "You slammed into me, rebounded back with a horrified look on your face and said 'Oops'. Not even a sorry. You'd ruined my hair with that jolt." Louis teased.

"Shut it, you." Harry said, swatting at Louis' shoulder.

"And then what did I say to you?" Louis asked.

"You said 'Hi'." Harry smiled.

"I remember thinking you were the absolute cutest boy I'd ever seen, and that if I could kiss you for good luck before my audition, I would. But kissing someone you'd just met in the toilets probably would've been weird, so I didn't."

"You never told me that." Harry commented.

"Never thought it was important."

"Of course it's important. Everything about you, everything about us, is important."

Louis smiled at his boyfriend, kissing him on the nose before insisting they get some sleep.

After that, the 'Oops' 'Hi' fiasco became a bit of a constant in Louis and Harry's lives.

When Louis was out on his many management-forced dates with Eleanor, he'd text Harry 'Hi', and Harry never failed to respond with 'Oops'. Each time, it brought a smile to his face.

000

A few months after Harry and Louis had started with their texting when Louis was away with El, Harry had gotten an idea.

Louis was off somewhere with Zayn, and Harry figured it was the perfect time to get it done. He'd found a scrap of paper somewhere, on which Louis had written "Hi". He'd scanned it into the computer, blown it up a bit, so it would be easier to read, and taken it down to the tattoo shop with him.

He'd gotten it on his arm, so you could only see it when he lifted it up. It felt a little more intimate that way, but still people would be able to see it, and he wanted people to see it, even if they didn't know what it meant. Although he had a feeling some of their more clever fans might figure it out.

He'd arrived home a little before Louis, as he and Zayn had apparently decided to spend the whole day together.

When Louis walked through the front door of their flat, Harry rushed over and kissed him, their lips coming together forcefully, almost painfully.

"I've got a surprise for you, Boo Bear." He beamed.

"Well, what is it then?" Louis asked, a happy smile gracing his face, causing his eyes to crinkle.

Harry lifted his arm, and watched as a look of confusion graced Louis' face, until he took notice of the new tattoo inked onto his skin, and then his face changed first to a look of realization, and then of pure elation.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't!" Louis squealed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

"I take it you like it?" He asked, hugging the smaller boy back just as tightly as he was hugging him.

"I love it." Louis said. "I love you."

000

It was a while before Louis decided he wanted a matching one. He'd thought about it. A lot. And the idea did sound quite appealing. He just didn't know how many tattoos he wanted to get. He didn't want too many. He didn't want as many as Zayn or Harry. But this one was important. He needed it.

He came up to Harry in their flat one day, and said simply, "Write 'Oops' down on this piece of paper and then come to the tattoo shop with me, will you?"

Harry beamed at him, his green eyes sparkling, and dimples appearing.

The tattoo was perfect, and Louis couldn't be happier.

000

Things were going great, and Louis wasn't being forced to spend quite as much time with El anymore, which made both Harry and Louis happy.

That was, until Harry found out the reason. He was being forced to date Taylor Swift. He was assured it wouldn't have to last long. Just a little fling of a relationship. But that was what bugged Harry the most.

He'd been with Louis for going on three years. He hated that he was branded as a womanizer in the group when he had never been that way in school, and certainly wasn't that way now.

He had no say in the matter, however.

So any time he was off with Taylor, he'd make sure to send a quick text to Louis saying 'Oops' to which he always received a 'Hi'.

It had become their way of saying 'I love you.' without using quite as many words. And the fact that it took less time to type didn't give it any less meaning. In fact, it had more meaning, because they were the only two people in the world who said 'I love you.' by saying 'Oops' or 'Hi' and that made it special. That made it important.

000

Years passed, and the band had finally disbanded (on good terms, of course. They still loved each other like brothers and best friends, and that would never ever change), Harry and Louis were still going strong, and gay marriage just so happened to have been legal in Britain for a few years now.

And so Harry had decided it was time to take that next step.

He and Louis were sitting in their living room on a Saturday morning, watching some old cartoons from their childhood on the telly when Harry had deemed it the perfect moment.

He'd told Louis he'd be right back, and ran to grab the ring he'd been hiding for weeks, waiting for the perfect moment.

When he came back, he knelt in front of Louis where he was sitting on the couch, and just said, "Oops?"

Louis responded, through his tears, with a happy little squeak of, "Hi."

Harry had let his own tears fall as he slid the ring onto his boyfriend's, fiance's he reminded himself, hand.

He didn't think it could have gone more perfectly if he'd spent months planning it.

000

Half a year passed, and the planning had been a bit rushed, but their wedding day had finally arrived.

They walked down the aisle, one after the other, and the priest said his part, and then they slipped identical rings onto each other's fingers.

Well, identical all except for one small detail.

Louis' had a small 'Oops' engraved into the silver, while the one placed on Harry's finger read 'Hi'.

They were told to kiss, and Louis leaned in, kissing Harry with everything he had, as they stained each other's cheeks with tears.

000

That night on their honeymoon, they made love, and as they were lying in bed afterwards, sweaty and sleepy and as happy as they could be, they kissed each other's tattoos, whispering 'Oops' and 'Hi' and 'I love you so much' as they drifted off to sleep, holding each other close, and ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

So glad to be together forever.

Just Harry and Louis.

Hazza and Boo Bear.

Oops and Hi.


End file.
